1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to modular structures, and in particular to a transportable modular form for use in the making of a building, especially of the type comprising concrete or other heavy material.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Existing buildings of the type comprising concrete or other heavy and structurally strong material require for construction a high intensity of effort at the location of installation. The process of laying concrete cinder blocks, or bricks in the making of a building, as is well known, is a costly and time consuming one, and one that requires highly skilled and experienced labor to carry out efficiently.
In recent years, the process of making buildings of the type comprising concrete or other heavy material has improved considerably. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,429 for example, and related patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,076 and 3,410,044 describe methods for the making of buildings, wherein interlocking modular form blocks are stacked upon one another in the making of a form shaped according to the shape desired of the finished building. Concrete is then poured into the form, and after certain finishing steps are taken, a finished building is produced. A problem with these improved methods is that the methods still require a substantial amount of effort at the location of installation, especially in the stacking of the form blocks. Highly skilled workers have to travel to the location of installation to assemble the form blocks, and construction delays can result from inclement weather. Methods of the type described cannot be used in certain applications (such as military applications) requiring very high speed installation.